


sleeping in a spotlight

by puddingandpie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/puddingandpie
Summary: Jonas can't sleep. Mikael can't sleep either.





	sleeping in a spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> for caroline, with the prompt _you knocked on my door at one in the morning to cuddle?_
> 
> i hope u like it bb <33
> 
> title stolen from the romantics - talking in your sleep

Living in a university dorm had been an Experience, and Jonas had never been more glad to be out of a place in his life. There was always some dickhead who wanted to throw a party in the hallway at three in the morning, or who came stumbling in after a night of fun and just happened to bang on every door and wall that he could. In the nine weeks he lasted in student accomodation, he slept the whole way through the night maybe twice. It was hell.

 

He had only stayed the nine weeks because it had taken him nine weeks to find somewhere new to live, and that new place was the tiniest little hole in the wall that he had ever had to live in. Isak had offered to room with him, but that was before he met the RA of his hall. Magnus and Mahdi had offered to as well, but the lease on their bachelor pad, and their apartment was just as tiny as Jonas’ new one, tiny enough that he couldn’t even fit on the couch. 

 

It was his first time living alone. He didn’t like it. It was weird having all this space, no one to come in and bug you first thing in the morning like he had with his sister, no one around to steal milk off when he realised he didn’t have any after he had poured his cereal. 

 

He didn’t do that a lot, pour his cereal and then realise he didn’t have any milk, but he did when he was in student housing. Because across the hall, in 212, was the cutest boy Jonas had ever seen. However, the extent of their conversations in the nine weeks that Jonas lived in student housing had been,  _ hey can i steal some milk?  _

 

But that wasn’t the reason that Jonas was crushing so hard on this boy he would probably never see again. No, because one time in the study lounge the boy had literally curled up next to him and fell asleep, resting his head on Jonas’ shoulder. He had just walked in and sat down and slept on Jonas. He didn’t know whether the boy thought he was one of his friends or something, but Jonas had been rooted to the spot for a decent hour and a half, because the poor boy looked like he needed it. When the boy woke up, Jonas had gone, having gently sat him down so his head was resting on the side of the booth.

 

That was the last time he had seen him. 

 

Jonas had always thought he was cool enough to talk to the people that he liked, but there was just something that was holding him back here.

 

And great, now he was daydreaming about the boy instead of sleeping. He thought his sleeping issues would disappear when he moved out too, but apparently they were becoming ingrained in him, because the alarm clock beside him was flashing 1:12am, and he was no closer to being asleep. 

 

He is startled out of his little daydream by what he thought was a knock on the door, but a quick glance back at the still flashing alarm clock told him that he was just imagining things, because who the fuck would knock on his door at 1 in the morning. 

 

Jonas shuffles himself around again, desperate to try and be comfortable, when someone knocked on the door again, a little louder as if to get his attention.

 

Fuck. There really was someone there. 

 

He may not be comfortable, but he is warm, so Jonas bundles up his duvet so that its more of a cloak and trudges the literal ten metres across his apartment to the front door. It’s probably Isak or Magnus, drunk and in some sort of trouble. Or a  _ Jonas, the RA smiled at me again and I’m in love! _

 

He’s not expecting who he finds when he opens the door. 

 

“Uh, hi?” Standing in front of him, dressed in what are clearly pajamas with his wild hair somehow messily pinned back into a bun, is the boy in question, the one that Jonas has just been dreaming about. “I’m Mikael. I was wondering if we could cuddle?”

 

Jonas just blinks at him. Mikael goes to run a hand through his hair, before realising that it’s pinned back and he can’t. The gesture is awkward, but Jonas’ stomach erupts in butterflies anyway. 

 

“Uh sorry, this is weird, I’m gonna go then,” Mikael starts, and that’s when Jonas realises he’s let the silence go on for too long. He reaches out to stop Mikael, ending up grabbing his wrist to stop him.

 

“No!” he cries, going red when he realises how desperate he looks. Why the fuck do all his friends think he’s cool when he does shit like this around people he likes? Mikael looks delighted at this. 

 

“Uh…” Jonas stutters, withdrawing his hand like he’s been burned and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You can… come in?”

 

He steps out of the doorway to let Mikael in, and he does, looking around at Jonas’ apartment. Jonas is putting it down to his sleep deprived brain that he doesn’t even think about how weird this situation is, because technically he’s never even spoke to him before.

 

And just like that, they’re cuddling. Mikael is a really nice cuddler too, curled up on his chest and just breathing in and out. He seems to really like Jonas running his hand through his hair too, because the hair tie had come out almost immediately after the two of them settled.

 

Suddenly, a thought occurs to Jonas. “How did you even get my address?”   
  


This time, it’s Mikael’s turn to blush. “Got it off my friend,” he murmurs into Jonas’ chest. 

 

“Which friend?” Jonas asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Mikael mutters something, but it’s too soft for Jonas to catch it. He sits up a little, peering down at Mikael. “What?”

 

Mikael tries unsuccessfully to bury his head in Jonas’ chest. “The housing department,” he says, clear enough now that Jonas can understand what he was saying. 

 

“You got my address from the housing department?” He says incredulously. That leads Jonas down a whole new rabbit hole, because the housing department is run by solely 40 year old women and all of the records, including the new address form Jonas had to fill out when he moved out of student housing, are kept behind locked doors. “You broke into the housing department?”

 

Mikael face heats up even more. “You were really nice to sleep on,” he tries to justify, before realising that in doing so he’s probably just dug himself a deeper hole.

 

Jonas feels his whole body light up at that admission. “I fucking knew that you did that on purpose!”

 

Mikael shrugs as best he can. “Well, that one was a dare.”

 

“And this one?” Jonas whispers, hooking his fingers underneath Mikael’s chin to force eye contact between the two of them. The tenderness of the moment makes his stomach flutter.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Mikael whispers back, looking away from Jonas. The words are soft, softer than Jonas thinks Mikael intended them to be. This may be the strangest thing that has ever happened to him, but it’s nice. It’s wonderful.   
  


“Neither could I.”

 

Mikael curls back into him, making himself comfortable enough to sleep. Jonas just keeps running his fingers through his hair, thinking about how he’s gonna cook him breakfast and maybe kiss him in the morning. The thoughts are nice enough to get him to sleep too.


End file.
